1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable TV (hereinafter called "CATV") system used in guest facilities, and more particularly to a CATV system for automatically showing a guest information in guest facilities such as hotels, etc.
2. Prior Art
Presently, CATV systems are widely used in guest facilities such as hotels, and the system includes monitors installed in each hotel room. The monitor receives a hotel guide channel, regular television channels, pay television channels, etc. In the hotel guide channel, there are usually two different channels; one is an in-house guide channel introducing restaurants, shows, etc. of the hotel, and the other channel shows various different events which occur outside the hotel including a tour guide around the hotel, etc.
When a guest turns on the monitor, it first shows the hotel guide introducing restaurants, shows, etc. Thus, anytime the guest turns on the monitor, he is able to see the hotel guide without missing it, and thus the hotel can provide better overall service to the guests. However, the above-mentioned system has a problem. If the guest does not turn on the monitor, the hotel cannot provide him with the hotel guide. Thus, if the guest does not turn on the monitor immediately after he enters the hotel room, an aim of the hotel to show the guest the hotel guide as soon after he enters the room as possible cannot be achieved.
Also, if the guest never turns on the monitor, the hotel cannot show the hotel guide to the guest even once or provide the guest with a service that a television set in the room is automatically turned on to work as a morning call.